Vending machines having coin mechanisms for operating such machines and dispense mechanisms for dispensing product are known in the art. Such vending machines are located in a variety of locations, often making the machines subject to weather extremes and abuse, such as fraudulent attempts to obtain product without inserting the required purchase price.
Some conventional coin mechanisms are complex and utilize electronic parts to actuate the coin mechanism. Other conventional coin mechanism designs are mechanically operated but employ a complex arrangement. Although such mechanisms may be versatile and perform well under ideal conditions, they are inherently expensive and prone to requiring frequent maintenance due to the harsh conditions under which vending machines sometimes operate.
Conventional coin mechanism designs that are mechanically operated typically require a user to turn a knob or rotate a lever to actuate the mechanism. Such modes of actuation are difficult or impossible for individuals with limited hand movement, such as individuals who suffer from arthritis or other debilitating conditions.
Additionally, conventional coin mechanisms of vending machines have a common problem of being susceptible to jamming. That is, coins may become lodged or sandwiched in the coin mechanism, thereby preventing dispensing of the product. Alternatively, a lodged coin may cause a dispense mechanism to remain activated, thereby allowing a user to take more of a product than was paid for, and possibly all of the product in the machine. Moreover, because coin jamming renders a vending machine inoperable, persistent coin jamming incurs additional maintenance costs and lost sales. Similarly, dispense mechanisms of many conventional vending machines are susceptible to product jamming, resulting in the above-described problems, or may sometimes dispense too little or no product, or possibly too much product.